


Blush Bet

by lonely_no_more



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mention of sex toys, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: Annie and Mikasa are always trying to compete with one another and the latest bet is to see who caves into embarrassment first. It's easy enough; that is, until Mikasa's parents are supposed to come over for dinner.





	Blush Bet

**Author's Note:**

> danilovesanimenel asked: aw yis I have a prompt. Mikasa and Annie are forever competing against each other, and the latest bet is who can make the other one give in from embarrassment first. Mikasa's parents are coming over for dinner, so Annie makes it her mission to leave out all of their sex toys (and there are a lot) as if they are ornaments. Mikasa is absolutely horrified but her parents find it hilarious. Annie, of course, wins.

From day one, they were always competing. 

Not to say, of course, that they didn’t love each other or respect each other. Mikasa held the utmost respect for Annie and when they weren’t competing, they were typically cuddling. It was known, among their family and friends, that they loved to be physically touching in one way or another. But their competitions were something that they would never give up.

So when Annie suggested a bet to see who could make the other give in from embarrassment first, Mikasa readily agreed. She was not easily embarrassed and she couldn’t think of the last time anyone had made her blush out of embarrassment. They had quite literally done nearly everything they ever wanted and so that was not a possible source at all.

That was until she got a phone call from her parents. “Hi, Mikasa! Your dad and I were out running errands. Are you and Annie home?” 

Glancing at Annie, who had coincidentally been sitting on her lap while they watched their latest favorite show, Mikasa answered, “Yeah, we’re home. Did you want to stop by for coffee or maybe dinner?” 

“That would be lovely,” her mother replied. “We haven’t seen you in awhile…”

“Mom, we were at your place for dinner last Saturday,” Mikasa gently reminded her. 

“I know, I know…” During the pause, Mikasa watched as Annie got up and went to their room, presumably to get dressed. “We just love to see you girls. Annie is so sweet.”

Mikasa’s brows raised and she bore an incredulous look that her mother couldn’t see. “To you, she is.” She saw Annie out of the corner of her eye but didn’t bother to turn and look at what she was doing. “Ok, well, we’ll be here. How long do you think it’ll take you to get here? That way the coffee with be fresh when you get here.”

“About ten minutes. We’ll see you then!” 

While Mikasa hung up, she finally turned to look at Annie seemingly rummaging around. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Nothing. Just picking up a little bit. We left the dishes in the dishwasher and we haven’t put them away yet.” She looked at Mikasa with a deadpan stare. “What?”

“You never ‘ _just pick up a little bit_ ’ for anything,” her girlfriend responded. “What are you up to?”

Annie straightened up and stuck out her tongue briefly. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Brat.”

“Your brat.” Annie wandered off, waving nonchalantly. 

It wasn’t until the bathroom door had closed that Mikasa rolled her eyes and finally got up. While she got the coffee going, she glanced into the dishwasher. Sure enough, Annie had actually put everything away. Not long after the coffee had finished brewing, the knock on the door made her smile. And, of course, when she opened the door, she was greeted by her mother wrapping her in a hug. “Hi, sweetheart.”

“Hi, mom,” she answered, laughing at her mother’s enthusiasm.

“Where’s your girl?” Korbin asked. 

“Hi, Mr. Ackerman, Mrs. Ackerman,” Annie said as she walked up. 

Mrs. Ackerman promptly moved from her daughter to Annie, giving her a hug as well. “You don’t have to call us Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman every time, honey.”

Annie smiled awkwardly. “Sorry, I can’t help it. It’s a little weird to have Mikasa call you mom and dad; then I use your given names…”

“You can call us mom and dad too,” Korbin offered. “You two have been together for four years now.”

Mikasa watched as Annie’s face began to go pink and she smirked. However, when Annie looked over and caught her eyes, the expression changed. “I’ll try. Old habits die hard, right?”

Korbin laughed and nodded. “True enough.”

Satomi straightened up and questioned, “What did you plan on making for dinner? Do you want some help?”

“I just planned on making schnitzel and hot potato salad, mom, it shouldn’t be too tough for me to handle…” 

“Nonsense, I’ll help. We love cooking together.” Satomi draped her coat over one of the kitchen chairs and while Mikasa went to the cabinet to get their coffee mugs, she said, “I’ll get the pork breaded while you get the potatoes ready, yeah?”

“Sure, mom-” Mikasa’s eyes widened and she quickly shut the cabinet, accidentally making the dishes inside rattle. She quickly rounded to see Annie grinning devilishly. In the cabinet with their coffee mugs, Annie had apparently stashed one of their toys. In particular, a _bright_ pink dildo. Nearly fluorescent, actually, if Mikasa wanted to be brutally honest. 

Her mother jumped at the sound and gave a surprised squeak. “What- what happened, Mikasa?”

“S-sorry. I slipped,” the younger woman retorted through gritted teeth. 

Satomi’s brows drew together and she inquired, “Slipped? Are you all right?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, just go ahead. I’ll get our coffee poured.” She shot a glare at Annie before she quickly grabbed four mugs without opening the cabinet fully and risking her parents seeing the toy. 

She bristled when she heard Annie ask sweetly, “Are you sure you’re ok, babe?”

Mikasa handed Annie and her father their mugs of coffee and flatly replied, “Yeah, I’m good, _sweetheart_.” She watched as her girlfriend and father went to go sit in the living room before turning to get the potatoes from the pantry. When she heard her mother gasp and the clatter of metal on the floor, Mikasa bolted back up and asked, “Mom, are you ok?”

Her mother was giggling as she straightened back up and she held out a set of handcuffs. “Forget something?”

She could almost _feel_ the blood drain from her face as she whispered, “Oh, _no_.” Mikasa quickly grabbed the handcuffs and stammered, “S-sorry, I don’t know what those are doing in here.” The woman quickly exited the kitchen, shooting a pointed glare at Annie as she went to go put the handcuffs back in their bedroom. It was as she was walking back down the hall that she heard her father burst into laughter and her heart sank further. When she entered the living room, she nearly wanted to scream; there, laying on the end table beside her father, was yet another one of their toys. 

Korbin was nearly doubled over in laughter and shakily put his coffee mug on the table so he didn’t drop it. She sprinted over and snatched it, trying to prevent any further humiliation. He managed to ask through his laughter, “Did you guys forget to clean up in  a hurry?” Mikasa returned from tossing the toy back into their bedroom to see her father still recovering.

Her cheeks were burning brightly and the glare she gave Annie was, she hoped, scathing. She wanted to die on the spot however, when her mother walked in carrying a velveteen bag. She handed it to Mikasa and chuckled, “Honey, you’re almost thirty, it’s not like we don’t know that you have sex.” 

The younger woman couldn’t meet her mother’s gaze and muttered, “I know that…” She spun on her heel and went to go put the bag- with her favorite toy no less- back in their bedroom. Mikasa walked back through the living room, completely brushing by her mother as she said, “Look, let’s just make dinner.” As she retrieved the potatoes and started to peel them, she thought ruefully, ‘Not that I’m hungry anymore…’ 

Satomi entered again and began to get the schnitzel ready to go. Every once in a while, she’d take a sip of her coffee or attempt conversation. “Honey, c’mon, it’s all right. We’re all adults and it’s not like your father and I think that you wouldn’t eventually end up having sex.” 

“Look, mom, I _don’t_ want to talk about this. I just want to cook dinner,” Mikasa muttered. She asked, “How has work been?”

“It’s been good,” Satomi replied. “The weekly training calls are kind of a pain but it’s been ok otherwise.” Conversation managed to remain along the same vein and Mikasa was somewhat relieved by it. Just before they were ready to announce dinner, her father burst into another fit of laughter. And Mikasa again felt her heart sink. Satomi glanced at her daughter and laughed, “Did you two have a crazy weekend or something?” 

He stumbled back into the living room, hands on his knees as he wiped at his eyes. “I’m sor- I’m- oh my God, I’m sorry. But- it looks like you were in the middle of cleaning some things up in there and uh. Left them to dry?” 

Mikasa again, for what felt like the millionth time that day, glared at Annie. But she instead said, “Let me…just go pick that up. Sorry about that.” Once she got all of the toys cleaned up, she glanced to see Annie in the hallway and as she walked by, she stated, “You win, ok?”

“Mika-”

“I said you win. Now drop it,” Mikasa hissed. Dinner, thankfully, managed to go much smoother than preparation had gone. Her parents didn’t bring up the toys again and for whatever power responsible for that mercy, Mikasa was thankful. It wasn’t until after her parents had said their goodbyes that Mikasa began to clean up the kitchen. She felt eyes on her and she asked flatly, “What?”

“Mikasa, look, it was supposed to be funny-”

“My parents thought it was hilarious,” she retorted. While she was loading the dishwasher, Mikasa felt a hand press against her back. “You won, I gave in from embarrassment.”

“I wasn’t trying to humiliate you- it’s not like your parents think we don’t have sex. You turn thirty in two weeks, babe.” Annie sighed heavily and asked, “Are you really that mad at me?”

“Annie, just…drop it.” She went back to loading the dishwasher with the dirty dishes when she felt arms slip around her waist and hold tight. “Annie, I’m trying to clean up.”

The blonde answered, “No, you’re trying to keep yourself from crying, so you’re trying to put all your focus into something else.” Annie lowered her gaze to the floor and mumbled, “I didn’t think it would embarrass you that badly.”

Mikasa put her hands against the counter and had her eyes shut tight, trying to keep the tears from falling. “That was _humiliating_ , Annie.” Her voice cracked as she added, “I just want to get this cleaned up and go to bed. I’m ready for today to be over. Ok?” When she did open her eyes, the tears finally did fall and she felt her chest tighten with the residual feeling of embarrassment. 

“Mikasa, c’mon. Let me finish doing this. I’ll make some hot tea with honey for you and we can binge watch the rest of Kitchen Nightmares. We left off right before Amy’s Baking Company, I heard that one is fucking ridiculous.” She unwrapped her arms from around Mikasa’s waist and ran her hands up and down her sides. “Mika, please.” She nearly flinched when her girlfriend pulled away, turning to face her. But then her heart lurched when she saw Mikasa’s tear-streaked face. 

“Never do anything like that. Ever. Again.” She reached up to dry her face as she asked, voice shaky, “Please.” Her face twisted into a pout as Annie moved her hands away to dry Mikasa’s cheeks herself. 

“I promise, I won’t do that kind of thing ever again,” Annie replied softly. She took Mikasa by the hand and gently led her to the couch. After getting her settled with a blanket, Annie returned to the kitchen and got water brewing before finishing what Mikasa had been working on. Then, once the tea had steeped and she stirred the honey in, Annie added a little cinnamon, knowing that Mikasa loved tea with honey and cinnamon. She handed the tea to Mikasa and went about getting Kitchen Nightmares brought up on Hulu. 

“You added cinnamon…” Mikasa whispered softly. She watched as Annie began to sit on the other end of the couch before she muttered, “Oh, no, you don’t, you dick. You’re gonna get over here and cuddle me. You owe me big time for being such a prick.” 

Annie stared at her with mild confusion but complied, saddling closer and pulling Mikasa into her lap. After a little while, she murmured, “Are you mad at me?”

“I’m not mad, just hurt. Humiliated.” She sipped at her tea and occasionally giggled at the show. 

The blonde nestled in closer and kissed Mikasa’s cheek softly. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s like I said: just never do it again, ok? Now you know that shit is utterly humiliating and it makes me very uncomfortable.” She glanced at Annie. “I love you. But you’re a little shit.”

Annie smiled weakly. “I love you too.”


End file.
